Guardian Angel
by Mrs.Cullen17
Summary: Bella Swan was in Port Angeles when she was almost attacked by a stranger. Then Edward Cullen comes along, kills the man, and takes Bella to his house. While Bella soon learns that her life is in the hands of a vampire, Edward is struggling to not go back to his dark past and feed off of humans again. They will hold each other together while the past tries to tear them apart.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hi everyone! I haven't really been loyal to fanfiction and to anyone that has read my other two stories...I'm really, really sorry about that but I'm getting back on. A ton of bad stuff was happening in my life...my 15 year old brother snuck out and we didn't know he even did until the cops brought him back and then he almost snuck out again...apparently he has mental issues. I swear sometimes my life has more drama than most reality TV. I finally have my own laptop now though! It was terrible having to share with almost everyone in my house...especially because I hate writing in a place where everyone can see me. I like to be secluded when writing so I'll be writing a lot more than I did when I **_**was **_**on. Enough of me telling you guys about my problems...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters (sadly). They all belong to the wonderful Sephanie Meyer!**

Preface

I never thought my life would end this way. Suprisingly, I was content with the fact that I was about to die. I would never mind dying by the hands of a beautiful killer. Maybe, instead of being my killer, he was my angel. Sent to me to take me wherever I may go after I die. Beautiful angled face, extremely pale yet flawless skin, the most amazing lips, and the prettiest eyes, the color of liquid butterscotch. I was afraid of what he was going to do to me, yet, at the same time, I couldn't look away, couldn't turn to run. I was paralyzed by this beautiful stranger's beauty and ability to look like an angel and a demon at the same time. He looked conflicted, like he didn't want to kill me but had to. I watched him as, instead of going to me, he went to man that had almost taken away the one thing that mattered besides my life. As I stood, paralyzed with fear now rather than by his beauty, I saw the life in the eyes of my attacker drain instantly, being sucked out of him by the stranger that may be more of a devil than I first thought. He was drinking the man's blood. I screamed, something I never thought I had in me tonight. _Why hadn't you come earlier when the man was taking of my shirt? _I thought. The stranger looked at me, eyes now a crimson color, and slowy walked torwards me. I screamed again. "I'm sorry." he said in a velvety voice.

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Too many commas(I tend to do that a lot)? Tell me! This is the first time I'm trying something really dramatic so give me all the feedback you guys think I need. This is the preface so the chapters will be longer. Trust me. PLEASE COMMENT!**

**~CaseyCullen~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! That preface was too short so I had to give you guys another chapter soon! Here it is...hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me-I own Twilight! YAY! *parties with cookies***

** Emmett-NO YOU DON'T! Stephanie Meyer owns us! *Steals cookies***

**Me-*sobs* You're right...I don't own Twilight...but I do own the cookies*takes cookies back and shoves them in my face***

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of wind rushing around me. I opened my eyes and immediately tried to shut them but due to the wind, they were unable to. "What the..." I mumbled, still hazy from being passed out.

It stopped moving after I said that and I was able to clear my head and see that the stranger with the red eyes was holding me. "Put me down!" I yelled, thrashing around in his arms.

He put me down and I noticed that we were in the middle of a forest. I tried to run, but he had his grip on my arm. "Please," he said in that velvety voice of his,"let me explain."

"I saw you kill a man. I saw you drink his bloo-"

He cut me off. "I saved you. I know I drank his blood but if I wasn't there you would have been in a worse situation than you're in now. My father's a doctor. Please just let me take you to him and I can explain there."

"I don't need an explanation. I just need to get home. Where are we anyway?"

"We're at the edge of Forks county. I don't think it's right for you to go without at least some form of an explanation."

"I nearly got raped, you saved me, and you're some kind of vampire. That's enough of an expanation to me. My dad's the cheif of police here. We shouldn't be that far from my house..."

He sighed. "Listen...I killed someone and you saw. I don't think that's good for either one of us-"

I cut him off this time. "I won't tell."

"Please...you just have to come over to my house once and then I'll take you to your house and never bother you again."

"Fine," I sighed, "let's go."

He picked me up in his arms again and I closed my eyes. We started moving again, but it seemed slower this time, not as rushed. In what felt like minutes, we stopped at a gigantic white house. It looked like it was built over a century ago. It was three stories tall, with the third story covered in windows. It was beautiful. "Wow." I said breathlessly.

"Do you like it?"

"It looks amazing. I love it."

I thought I saw him smile a little. He guided me torwards the house with his hand on my back. Suprisingly, I didn't mind it.

I was greeted by five pairs of golden eyes looking at me in shock. There were three girls and two guys, and they were all goregous. "Hello," said a woman after she recovered from the shock, "I'm Esme."

Esme had caramel colored hair that shaped her heart-shaped face perfectly. Like everyone else sitting aroud her, she had golden eyes. Apparently golden eyes and good looks ran in the family. "Bella Swan," I said.

"Well ,Bella, why did Edward bring you here?" Esme said.

_So that was his name, _I thought. "Umm...he wanted me to see his father and he wanted to explain some things."

"Explain what _things_?" asked a girl with honey-blonde hair, a supermodel body, and a glare that froze me in my tracks.

_If looks could kill. _"Bella," Edward said looking at me,"could you please step outside for a moment."

I hesitated, but nodded and walked out the door. The sky was so pretty tonight. Shockingly, there wasn't one coud in the sky. I stared at the stars, trying to find constellations, until I started to hear yelling. I looked in the window and the blonde girl was in Edward's face, yelling at him. It was too muffeled to hear and I couldn't read lips well so I just watched until the yelling started to die down. Then, when the yelling stopped, the blonde girl gave me another death glare and stormed upstairs. The door opened. "You can come in," Edward said.

I walked through to see that, besides the blonde, everyone was still there, and they were all staring at me. An extremely short girl with at pixie-like face and short black hair came up to me. "Hi, Bella. I don't think you've met the rest of the family. I'm Alice, and that's my boyfriend, Jasper, and my brother, Emmett," she first pointed to a honey-blonde boy wearing a turtleneck and then to a gigantic guy that looked as big as a grizzly bear with dark curly hair, "The girl that left is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend."

"Hey. It's nice to meet you all." I said blandly.

Someone touched my arm. "Bella," Edward said, his red eyes boring into mine, "Carlisle, my father, isn't back from the hospital yet, so you'll have to wait to see him but...I think I should explain some things first."

**A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Sorry it's short. I'll try to post another chapter by Monday...I have a ton of summer-break-school-work to finish (I have to read and answer questions about a nonfiction book called _Guns, Germs, and_ Steel...it explains 13,000 years of history...yay me)since my school is evil and makes us go back AUGUST 11! Plus, they give us our school supply lists three days before we go back. I got the _Divergent_ DVD yesterday! LOVE that movie! I'll probably watch it again this weekend:-P**

**~CaseyCullen~**


End file.
